lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
7 Years
Sänger: Lukas Graham Album: Lukas Graham Aufgenommen: Länge: 3:37 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=borvb2ZceR4 Englischer Lyrics Once I was seven years old, my momma told me, Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely. Once I was seven years old. It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger. Pushing each other to the limits, we won't learn them quicker. By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me, Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely. Once I was eleven years old. I always had that dream like my daddy before me So I started writing songs, I started writing stories Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me, Cause only those I really love will ever really know me Once I was twenty years old, my story got told, Before the morning sun, when life was lonely. Once I was twenty years old. I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure. Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major. I got my boys with me at least those in favour, And if we don't see before I leave, I hope to see you later. Once I was 20 years old, my story got told I was writing about everything, I saw before me Once I was 20 years old. Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold, We've traveled around the world and we're still rolling. Soon we'll be 30 years old. I'm still learning about life My woman brought children for me So I can sing them all my songs And I can tell them stories Most of my boys are with me Some are still out seeking glory And some I had to leave behind My brother I'm still sorry Remember life and then your life becomes a better one I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold? Or will I have a lot of children who can bore me Once I was seven years old Deutscher Lyrics Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, erzählte mir meine Mama, geh und mach dir Freunde oder du wirst alleine sein. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Es war eine große große Welt, aber wir dachten wir wären größer. Brachten uns gegenseitig an die Grenzen, wie wollten es nicht lernen. Mit elf rauchten wir Gras und tranken brennenden Schnaps Niemals reich, also gingen wir raus um diese stetige Figur zu bilden. Als ich elf Jahre alt war, erzählte mir mein Papa, geh und such dir eine Frau oder du wirst alleine sein. Als ich elf Jahre als war. Ich hatte immer diesen Traum, wie mein Vater vor mir, also begann ich Lieder zu schreiben, begann Geschichten zu schreiben. Etwas über diese Herrlichkeit, das schien mich nur immer zu langweilen, Weil nur die die ich wirklich liebe werden mich wirklich kennen. Als ich zwanzig Jahre alt war, wurde meine Geschichte erzählt, Vor der Morgensonne, als das Leben einsam war. Als ich zwanzig Jahre alt war. Ich sehe nur meine Siege, ich glaube nicht ans verlieren. Weil ich weiß, dass die kleinsten Stimmen am meisten bewirken können. Ich habe meine Jungs bei mir, als Befürworter. Und falls wir uns nicht sehen bevor ich gehe, hoffe ich, dass wir uns später wieder sehen. Als ich zwanzig Jahre alt war, wurde meine Geschichte erzählt, Ich habe über alles geschrieben, was ich vor mir gesehen habe. Als ich zwanzig Jahre alt war. Bald werden wir dreißig Jahre alt sein, unsere Lieder wurden verkauft, wir reisten um die Welt und wir fahren immer noch. Bald werden wir dreißig Jahre alt sein. Ich lerne immer noch viel über das Leben. Meine Frau brachte mir Kinder, also kann ich ihnen alle meine Lieder vorsingen, und ich kann ihnen Geschichten erzählen. Die meisten meiner Jungs sind bei mir Manche sind gegangen um Ruhm zu suchen und manche musste ich zurück lassen. Mein Bruder, es tut mir so leid. Erinnere dich ans Leben und dann wird dein Leben besser werden. Ich machte einen Mann so glücklich, als ich ihm mal einen Brief schrieb. Ich hoffe meine Kinder besuchen mich zwei mal im Monat. Bald werde ich sechzig Jahre alt sein, werde denken die Welt ist so kalt? Oder werde ich viele Kinder haben, die mich langweilen können. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Kategorie:Englisch